Unicorns are friggin' real?
by OwlDuchess
Summary: Inspired by that famous 'Unicorn' quote, a fluffy oneshot about a Sam, Dean, and a unicorn who makes Cas a tempting offer.


"Unicorn blood? Are you friggin' kidding me?"

That was Dean Winchesters response when an out of town hunter had identified the weird golden liquid they'd collected from a crime scene.

"Yea, what you didn't know they were real?"

"No I did not know they were real, do I sound like a guy who believes in unicorns?"

"Hell you two have seen it all, vampires, ghosts, ghouls… but you don't believe Unicorns are real? Well I'm telling y'all they are and you need to find this one cos it's injured."

"How the hell am I supposed to find a god damn Unicorn?"

"With a spell. Im sending it over right now. Have fun"

He hung up, and sure enough a minute later they had an email.

"Wow. That guy had a lot of lore on unicorns" Sam commented as he began scanning the email attachments.

"I can't believe Unicorns are real, I mean c'mon!"

"Dude was right. Everything else people think is imaginary is real, why not Unicorns?"

"Because Sam! Just….. because!"

"He was right, we do need to find… it. Says here Unicorn blood is pretty desirable to basically every other kind of creature we've ever met. That Unicorn is in trouble"

"Which Unicorn?"

Cas came out of the bathroom. He'd overheard the brothers conversation.

"You knew they were real?"

"Of course though I've never seen one"

"Ever?"

"No"

"Buy you're like thousands of years old"

"I am aware. They are illusive creatures. They live in between the physical and astral planes. Their blood is coveted for its rare properties so they do not make themselves known. I have long desired to see one"

"Well, you're about to get your wish."

"What exactly are we gonna do, when he have a unicorn in our motel room?" Dean questioned.

"No idea, guess we'll just have to wing it" Sam replied, grabbing the spell from the printer.

"Wing it, that's your plan?"

"Yeah"

About a half hour later and they'd gathered supplies for the ritual. Sam drew the circle on the floor just as the hunter had instructed, weird symbols and all. He lit five white candles and placed them at equal points around the circle.

Next, was the invocation.

"Dude what is that, Latin?" Dean asked looking at the strange text.

"No, I don't recognise it. It's not Latin, Aramaic, Greek or Enochian. I guess I'll just give it my best shot?"

With that, he began to recite the words as best he could. A strong wind began to pick up, circling the room. A flash of bright white light occurred which forced the brothers and Cas to avert their eyes. When they looked back to the circle, they all looked at one another, confused.

"You sure you read that right, because that is a girl- not a unicorn" Dean began.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, still sitting on the floor.

"We're hunters, trying to summon a unicorn. Who are you?" Dean replied.

"Who do you think I am? I'm a unicorn"

"But you're a girl?" Sam asked.

"What were you expecting, a white horse?"

"Um, yeah?" Dean replied, looking around at Sam and Cas.

"Not on this plane. Human form on the physical plane, horse form on the astral plane"

She turned toward Castiel.

"Castiel?"

"How do you know me?" He replied.

"I'm as old as you are Castiel, I've seen you around… a lot. You spend more time here than in heaven I'm sure of it. And now… you're stuck here, yes?"

"How do you know?"

"I saw the angels fall. It's why I've stayed away"

"I don't understand" He replied.

"My blood. It has numerous properties depending on who uses it. For demons, it increases their strength. For humans, it can heal. For fallen angels…. It restores their grace"

"Oh. Now I get why you'd stay away .So what happened, how did you get injured?" Sam asked, looking at Cas who was still trying to process what she'd just said.

"Made the mistake of coming back here. A demon attacked me, but he didn't get anything. I can't return to the astral plane until I'm healed"

"How long will that take?"

"A couple of seconds once I restore Castiels grace"

Cas looked at her. A unicorn willing to give her blood to restore his grace? He missed being an angel, and prayed night after night that his power could be restored. He thought his prayers selfish, deep down he wasn't sure he deserved it. On the other hand, he could use his grace for that which it was intended. He couldn't restore heaven, but he could do a lot of good.

"You'd do that, for me?"

"A long time ago, you saved my life. You smited a demon that was just about to attack me. You didn't see me, but I saw you. Consider this repayment of a favour"

"When did I save you?"

"Sodom and Gomorrah"

"Wow, that really was a long time ago" Sam commented.

"You smited a demon posing as a prostitute. She planned to drain me of my blood for her and all her demon friends. She had me in some sort of magical trap. When you killed her, the magic ended and I was free."

"I remember. I did see you, but you were a small child then."

"Let me do this, for you. Its almost unheard of for unicorn to give their blood willingly but for you, I will"

"Cas, this is your chance. You have to do this" Dean spoke.

"Hand me that blade" She asked.

She drew it across her arm, a golden liquid began to seep out.

"Drink Castiel"

He kneeled, and took her arm in his hands.

"Thankyou"

As he began to drink, he could feel grace coursing through his vessel. He was being restored. He broke away, his eyes began to glow and the shadow of his wings could be seen on the motel wall.

"Cas!"

She was fading fast. He placed two fingers to her forehead and she was healed.

"Thank you" She began, standing up slowly.

"I owe you a great debt."

"You owe me nothing, we're even Castiel. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything"

"You have to keep my existence a secret from other angels. I do not have enough blood to restore you all and truth be told…." She smiled, stepping closer to him. "You were the only one I ever liked"

Cas could feel his vessel blushing, just a little.

"I have to go. Remember what I said"

A flash of bright white light, and she was gone.

"How you feelin' Cas?"

"Good. I feel good. I am ready to make amends"


End file.
